


Freeks

by jb_slasher



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor knows who did it. (Episode S08E10: "Badlaa")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeks

Quinton opens the door, he's finished crying and soaking the napkins with tears.

"Get outta here!"

"Just.. Lemme talk to you!"

It's Trevor. That kid from seventh grade, only a year older than Quinton himself. That kid, who's always bullying him.

"Leave me alone!"

"No! I wanna say I'm sorry.."

"No, you're not!"

"No, I am..! Would you just.. listen?"

For a moment, it seems like Trevor's looking at his lips, then stirs back to reality.

"Umm.. Sorry about your dad.."

Trevor looks behind, checking that it's safe to talk.

"I think I know, who did it."

_____

"Get outta there, let's go!"

"I can't, the windows are locked."

"Break 'em, okay?"

Quinton feels helpless. He's trapped in this room and the little man can wheel himself in at any time.

The door opens. The wheels hurt his ears, the screeching sound. Quinton can't move, he's too frightened. He can hardly hear Trevor, when he shouts he's going to get help.

The two women enter the room, the FBI agent and the principal. Quinton can finally talk.

_____

When it's over, Quinton leans to the window and starts sobbing. Trevor runs to the room, and ignores everyone else, except Quinton. He runs beside the little man's body, straight to Quinton, and embraces him, even kissing his forehead.

The teacher has gone away, but the FBI agent looks at the two boys, one weak, the other protective. She smiles a little, but the boys don't notice her leaving.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Quinton is surprised to hear this. He suddenly realizes the other boy's arms around him. He feels happy. He's okay, Trevor's okay, and the little man is no longer a threat.

Quinton lifts his eyes to meet Trevor's. They share the same thought, and their lips meet.


End file.
